My Summer Feelings
by LuminaShizuma
Summary: Nagisa has to think about the events at the Summer Festival and the kiss. She has to find out about her true feelings, and the question is what are the feelings of Shizuma?
1. Summer thoughts

_Hey everybody_

 _This is my first fanfic and it is the first time that I write a FF in English. English isn't my native language so please be lenient with me when I make mistakes._

 _I Love Strawberry Panic and I love Nagisa and Shizuma. And I love to read other ShizumaxNagisa Fan Fictions. The world needs more Strawberry Panic fan fictions. :)_

A summery wind passes over the green trees on Astraea Hill, swirls the lush summery scents into the deepest recesses of the three schools. The sweet scent of the flowers captured the minds of the students and encourages them even more.

Nagisa Aoi, a young girl, with dark red hair was wearing her summer uniform, and was leaning on a tree, close to the riders place where she was looking at the bright blue sky.

Like a statue, like an oil painting, she sat there and remained motionless, only the warm wind was playing with her hair.

A sigh passes from the throat of the girl, as she raises her arms and knocks wild about her head with her fists.

"Argh! I don't understand it! "She dropped her hands and clutched them firmly in the lush grass and wheezes.

Nagisas thoughts always jump back to this one evening, when she had watched the fireworks with Shizuma Hanazono. She remembered the shallow, loose conversation between the two, and then ... the kiss, the kiss in the pool.

With her hand, the redhead goes over the lips and rememberd that kiss again and unwanted emotions flooding through her body and again the student swore loudly.

"That's ... really ... how can she ... Argh! Damn it!"

"But Nagisa, a young lady does not curse."

Suprised the Miator student turned her head and looks into the eyes of a blue-haired girl who grins with amusement. Ashamed Nagisa looked at the floor and grabs something from the grass.

"I ... I'm sorry... I'm just...confused ... "She murmurs softly those words and looked back on the student of the Spica girls' school, a sister school of Miator.

Amane Otori jumped next to the red-haired, also leaned against the tree and crossed her legs.

"I can tell.. definitely." Is the simple answer of the elders. Amane Otori the Prince of Spica and the most popular person. She always wins competition for competition for the sister school of Miator and she is not even haughty, but rather shy. Completely different as Shizuma Hanazono, which is probably the most popular women from all three schools. Étoile-sama, as they all call her. The supreme personality. Nothing happens without the big Étoile-sama.

"Is it because Étoile-sama?" the rider asked bluntly, as Nagisa begins to wave her arms around.

"No! No! So ... no ... I ... "

"You don't have to lie to me." Again, these helpful vein.

"I don't want to bother you with my problems, Otori-sempai."

This made the older girl laugh.

"Amane. Amane is enough. But believe me, sometimes it is easier to talk than to remain silent. And since I'm not directly involved, I like to hear about It. " The younger girl was looked up at the sky and sighed loudly.

"Has Etoile-sama done something unreasonable again?"

"What? What? N ... No. she is even ... pretty reliable lately. "

"That's great. Our councilors are always complaining about that she is not there. "A bold laugh bursts from Amanes throat and the Prince of Spica tugs at one of her blue hair strands.

"It's ... complicated ...?"

"Was that a question?" Amane then looked at Nagisa questioningly.

"Let's say so ... I am really, totally ... 100%, totally confused."

"That is a lot. Has it to do with the summer festival? "Nagisa had a shocked look on her face and wide-open eyes.

"Wh ... what?"

"So that's a yes." The older commented . "What has Étoile-sama done that you're so confused?"

"How ...?" Now Amane grinned again and looked up at the clouds.

"Lately you're behaving strangely. Not only I noticed that. Actually, many who know you. Even students from Lulim. Somehow the Funny Nagisa is submerged

and a thoughtful redhead came out who is more than just confused.

I mean ... everyone knows actually how you are. "Nagisa nods, followed by the remarks. "And that's why we're all a bit worried."

"Wow ... who would have thought that. That ... wow ... "Should Nagisa tell the prince about the night? Is she allowed to do that? What if it came out. Then Shizuma would do exactly what she is always doing with the girls ...she would leave Nagisa.

"... And that's why I'm so confused ...Do you know any advice? "Nagisa pleadingly looked at the rider, hoping for a little help.

"Hm ... The story is ... interesting. Really. And that's why you're so confused? It seems to be deep feelings ... but I think you know that already.

"Does she know? Did she perhaps already know It? Will she admit it? Can she do that? Yes, it seems clearer now. But there was this wall that Shizuma builds around her and only when she wants it, she let humans in. Étoile-sama is a book with seven seals.

"It's the best if you talk to her." Nagisa saw skeptical to the blue-haired girl.

"My goodness Nagisa. As soon as I let you out of my sight, I find you with another women. "

Both looked up to a young woman whose hair silvery glow in the sunlight.

Amane jumped up and bowed briefly.

"Étoile -sama .. ''


	2. My true Feelings

"Étoile -sama. I wish you a nice day."

Shizuma nodded and looked down at Nagisa, who was still sitting on the floor.

Amane knew that it would be better if she would go so that the two Miator students could talk alone and undisturbed.

"I'll go back to my horse. See you. "Said Amane with a respectful smile and bowed again in front of the Etoile before she disappeared.

"Étoile -sama ... I ..."

"For you Shizuma" slightly smiled the elder to Nagisa and sat down next to the redhead.

"I don't want that. Everyone here calls you Étoile, why should I get special treatment? I'm not better than them. "Said Nagisa and jumped wildly up and ran quickly up and down, always pursued by the green eyes of the elderly. Shizuma sighed loudly and stood up then she grabbed the whirlwind on her wrist and brought her to stop.

"Nagisa. What are you afraid of? What's your problem? " Unsure reddish eyes looked into the deep darkness of their counterpart.

"Why are you doing this always?"

"What do you mean?"

"To say such things! And then you don't mean It! "Then she looked shocked to the Étoile.

"I mean it serious! All these things I say to you always are true!"

"And what about the other girls with whom you're talking in the same way?"

Nagisa struggled with her tears which are trying to break free more and more .

"That's over ..." The Miator student whispered and then she walked slowly towards Nagisa, which ran back step by step until Nagisa stood with her back against the tree and felt the breath of the elderly in her neck.

"Not ..." breathed the redhead, but she could no longer defend against this attack, sinking into a sensual kiss which was canceled too soon as Shizuma desisted from her neck.

"Wha ... What?" Her opposite shakes her head.

"I don't want that..."

"W ... What? But you ... "Nagisa looked at her feet, her pulse raced.

What was that? A game? She wanted answers.

"I want this.. that here ... with you ... this is not a game. I really want that here. With you. You're different! Different than any other girl. I stopped ... to acted like a Étoile, because I wanted to have my "fun". But you came and ... I want to change myself. I used to be different and always if you're there with me then I feel like the same girl I used to be. I don't know why, but when you're there, then I'm happy. Miyuki told me to think about what I want. I've been thinking for so long. But I came not really to a conclusion. I wanted to talk to you, you know? To find out what you think of me, of my behavior. And then I saw you sitting there with Spicas Otori and something in me is half exploded. I ... was angry and sad at the same. "

Nagisa could not believe what she heard. Shizuma Hanazono was jealous of Amane?

The great Etoile stood there with this look who radiated utter sincerity and truth. Can you believe that? Nagisa shook her head and answered:

"I need to think ... I'm sorry." Shizuma nodded and walked away from the tree.

"I'll wait ... at our tree ... ... if you want ..." And then she went away.

Is it a mistake? Should Nagisa chase after Shizuma? In her mind raged a hurricane. Should she believe Shizumas words? Believe her? The woman who has stoled her heart?

"You have to believe Shizuma, Aoi-san." Said someone behind her, just the person who had spoken with the Étoile. Miyuki Rokujou, the council chairman of Miator. Her blue and short hair blew around her head and she looked stern but compassionate to Nagisa.

"I'm just afraid you know? I ... have never felt anything like this. That's really weird ..." Undecided the Younger walked up and down.

"She is waiting for you. No guts No Glory. That's what Shizuma taught me. Go to her. Trust her. "Nagisa nodded and followed the student in the direction of the tree, where she had seen Shizuma the first time. Where both ... had fallen in love.

Faster and faster are her steps. Breathless she reached the big tree and leaned against it and listened briefly to the sound of the wind when she heard the faint crack of a branch and opened her eyes again. There she stood.

Shizuma looked at Nagisa with her greenish eyes, with a look so full of emotions.

"You decided ...?" She asks softly, almost gently. Nagisa nodded and ran to the beautiful Etoile.

"Yes, I have. No guts No Glory. It is always bad to fight against feelings. "A smile creeps up on the soft lips of the Étoile and Nagisa smiled with her.

A last moment and one last time to be lonely and then, then indulge in a kiss that is more than just the mere meeting of two pairs of lips. Full of passion, full of love and feelings brings together lonely, searching for intimacy hearts and connects them into a single whole. No more room for doubt, no room for fear. Only the steady beat of the hearts is important, as it pulsates in a cycle.


End file.
